Road Trip To Nowhere
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver get lost while going on a long road trip to the Final Fortress. Silver is tired, Rouge is hungry, Blaze is scared, and Amy really needs the bathroom.
1. They're Lost

"Oh..." Amy Rose groaned as she held her hands together, looking down as she had her eyes lowered. "I need to go to the bathroom..."

The others ignored her as Amy sighed, with her being in the passenger's seat. The four anthropomorphic mammals were all in a black colored, GUN endorsed jeep that Shadow loaned them, the group being lost in the middle of the elusive Desert Dazzle Zone, having taken the path to it through an exit on Route 99 that promised a gas station. But then group had been out there for an hour and a half, with Silver The Hedgehog, who was feeling quite exhausted, doing the driving as Rouge and Blaze were both in the back, with Rouge The Bat's stomach growling loudly as she sighed, having both of her hands on her stomach. Amy groaned as she felt her stomach grumbling as well, although it was not out of hunger, with Blaze The Cat glancing around as she was feeling scared, not comfortable of being in the desert for such a long time.

"I need to use the potty!" Amy whimpered as she squirmed, crossing her legs together.

"Oh shut up!" Rouge growled as she kicked Amy's seat up, glancing back at her stomach as she sighed. "Oh, what I would do for a sandwich... or at least a bright, shiny diamond..."

"Girls, please! Let's not fight!" Blaze exclaimed as she had her hands on her face, shaking her head. "Rouge, try to not think about food. And Amy, please hold it in!"

Amy sniffled as tears began forming in her eyes. "I... I don't know if I could hold it in any longer..."

"You should have..." Silver trailed on with a loud yawn, using his psychic to steer as he stretched his arms. "...gone before we left, Amy."

"While she's busy bringing up toilet humor, how about we get something to eat?" Rouge prompted as she crossed her arms, frowning. "I'm so famished, I could faint..."

Blaze gulped as she began sweating nervously, placing her right hand on her head. "It's gonna be okay... we're gonna get through this... ha ha ha..." Her forced enthusiasm wasn't working as she frowned, praying that nothing bad would happen.

And then something bad happened. They all got stuck in a giant pool of quicksand, with everyone jumping out of the jeep as Silver barely made it out, with Rouge grabbing him and preventing him from dropping into the quicksand. Watching the jeep slowly sink, the three girls turned to Silver, who groaned as he tossed his hands in the air.

"Oh... I have to do everything..." Silver groaned with another yawn as he tried to stay as conscious as possible, using his psychic to slowly bring out the jeep, with Amy doing the pee dance as Rouge rubbed her rumbling stomach, with Blaze trembling out of fright.

_It was going to be a long road trip. A very long road trip._

**Road Trip To Nowhere**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


	2. The Night Is Not Calming

"Well... we managed to... get the car out..." Silver yawned as he closed his eyes, resting his head on the steering wheel as he was slapped by Amy, who was continuing to squirm.

"Silver! You gotta stay awake so that we could be able to find a bathroom so I can go potty!" Amy whined as she squirmed, holding her hands together.

Blaze trembled as she began biting her nails on her right hand. "Where exactly are we going again? I kinda forgot from being so paranoid..."

"The Final Fortress." Rouge remarked as she had her arms folded, shaking her head. "I hope they have a decent deli there or something. My stomach is killing me..."

The four were sitting in the exact same spots as they were before, the gang still going through the Desert Dazzle Zone as it was shifting from the evening to night, with the dark, starry sky not really calming any of the four down. In Silver's case, he was getting more sleepy.

"Let me... just have five minutes, tops..." Silver commented as his head fell down on the steering wheel, causing it to spin around as the girls screamed.

"Silver! Come on!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashed Silver on the head, waking him up.

"Yagh! You didn't have to do that!" Silver exclaimed as he rubbed his head with his right hand, feeling how painful the smack was.

"Will you keep the steering under control? Because I'll drive if you don't!" Rouge remarked as she was getting quite annoyed.

Blaze frowned as she glanced up at the sky, sighing in disappointment. "You know, in spite of things feeling a bit cooler, I still feel hot."

"That's because you have fire, Blaze." Rouge snarkly replied as she stretched her arms, placing her hands on her knees. "It's no surprise that you're burning up."

Blaze squinted her eyes angrily at Rouge as the car spun around violently again, with Silver continuing to doze off, not intending for this to happen. He chuckled nervously as he received angry glares from all the girls, who were beginning to feel dizzy.


	3. No Brakes On This Trip, Silver

"Ugh... I need sleep," Silver remarked as he stretched his arms, using his psychic to steer the wheel as he stretched his arms.

Amy kept on squirming as she held down her dress with both of her hands, glancing at Silver as she was sweating. "Damn it, can't you realize that I'm gonna blow!? I need the little girl's room, pronto!"

"I need something to shut you up," Rouge growled as she felt her stomach rumble again. "And something to fill me up..."

"SILVER! BE CAREFUL!" Blaze exclaimed in fright as she pointed at the open canyon before them.

Silver let out a yawn as he stretched his arms again. "Don't worry, guys, I can just use my psychic, 'cause I'm an expert-"

All four of the animals screamed as the jeep went off the cliff, heading downward as they kept falling, with Silver getting a wake up call from the chill factor as he used his psychic to stop himself, Amy, and Blaze from falling, with Rouge using her bat wings to prevent her from tumbling. However, due to Rouge being weak from hunger, she plummeted like a rock, causing Silver to catch her with his psychic.

"Well... hey, at least we're all pretty fine," Silver remarked sheepishly as he glanced down, to see the jeep sinking in the lake below as he frowned. "Ehehehe... oh..."

"Now what are we gonna do?" Amy asked as she held down her dress again, glancing at Blaze.

Blaze sighed as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "I guess we have to get out jeep out of the water..."

"Oh great. Just great!" Rouge exclaimed in annoyance as she had her arms folded.


	4. More Trouble Sounds Up

After pushing the Jeep out of the water, the four animals got back in, with all of them mumbling as they didn't look at each other. Rouge's stomach growled as

Silver yawned loudly, with Blaze panicking as she trembled, while Amy continued to squirm around in pain.

"Can't stay calm... things will eat me..." Blaze stated as she was biting through her gloves.

"A pillow... and a blanket... it's all I need..." Silver stated as he attempted to start the car up again.

"Bathroom... oh, what's a girl gotta do for a bathroom?" Amy groaned as she felt some pressure in her gut, letting out a huge fart as she opened her eyes. "W-whoops..."

"AIEIE!" Blaze exclaimed as she surrounded herself in red and orange flames, jumping into the water as she thought Amy Rose's fart was a wild animal, only to emerge out of the water as she screamed.

"Hmmm... Blaze looks pretty good..." Rouge admitted while rubbing her rumbling belly, licking her lips with her sweaty tongue.

"At least I feel a bit better... but I still need to go really bad!" Amy admitted as she went back to squirming.

Silver just squinted his eyes, in hopes that all the noise would phase through him. Poor guy really needed some sleep.


End file.
